


bench press me [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: “The hell are you doing?” Keith grumbles out, body mid-push up. There’s a snicker behind him, too close to his ears, though Keith can’t really understand what would be so amusing about this. Then again, he’s not really sure why Lance is lying on him while he’s doing push ups either. Other than to be, of course, annoying.“Nothing.” Lance finally says. Keith hears the grin in his voice, which only proves to irritate him a little more. ‘Nothing’ his ass. “Continue with what you’re doing, Mr. ‘I’m-Too-Good-For-Socialization’.”(Lance, as always, tries to annoy Keith by making his exercise harder. It doesn’t work. At all.)





	bench press me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bench press me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298179) by [eggboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggboi/pseuds/eggboi). 



##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Voltron/Bench%20Press%20Me.mp3) | 14MB | 00:14:06



##### Streaming


End file.
